Life
by japan-the-camera-otaku
Summary: Life is always interesting when you combine the Uzumaki and Uchiha families. (Strong language, OC, Shounen-ai, boyxboy, NaruSasu, and maybe OOCness.) [Yes, sucky summary but whatever :/] Written for Kamakiri who requested this.


Naruto didn't understand how his sister could deal with an Uchiha and still be sane with _two _kids on top of everything. He didn't have anything against Itachi and Keitaro's (his sister) marriage quite the opposite, he liked it. He trusted Itachi and he had never seen Itachi hurt her and, despite his doubts, Itachi made a wonderful father. Their children, Minato Fugaku Uchiha and Izuna Itama Uchiha, were adorable and he loved them more than life itself. The only downside to his sister and Itachi, his brother-in-law, was the fact he was best friends with Itachi's little brother, Sasuke, who he also had a crush on.

Now, this doesn't seem like the worst thing in the world. Unless you were unlucky enough to have _both _of your siblings know about your crush. Naruto was one of these unlucky beings. Keitaro's plum colored eyes would glitter knowingly as she watched him and Sasuke play video games.

Being five years younger than both Itachi and Keitaro, he and Sasuke were only 19 (Itachi and Keitaro are 24 currently and their children are 3) and Keitaro took sadistic pleasure in putting Sasuke and himself in embarrassing situations.

Currently, Naruto lay sprawled out on his bed in his room of the house he and Sasuke shared. He was texting Kiba Inuzuka, a good friend who was Naruto's partner in crime, while sulking. Sasuke had a date tonight with a distant relative of Naruto's, a girl named Karin and he was trying to get Kiba to go drinking.

After many a text of, _"Dude, I'm getting ready to go on a date with Hinata. Neji'll kill me if I get hammered before this or skip it completely." _or _"Hinata will kill me if Neji doesn't."_

Naruto barely stopped himself from throwing his phone at the wall and he tossed it onto his dresser angrily, furrowing down into the blankets. His sister didn't try to get them together seeing as Sasuke was quite straight but Itachi was another matter. He'd say sly little things that would make Keitaro choke on her drink or snicker under her breath as she fussed with Minato or Izuna.

Naruto sighed which sounded more like a growl and rolled onto his stomach. He could still hear Sasuke getting ready to leave and he debated calling Keitaro and begging her to baby sit, anything to get away from Sasuke and his date.

Naruto wasn't one for unnessacary pain so watching Sasuke walk off on a date with someone who was related to him wasn't on his to do list. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and snatched his cell, dialing the Uchiha household phone. After five rings, Itachi picked up.

"Yes?"

"Itachi, can I talk to _oneesan?" _

"Of course."

Naruto didn't try to stop the smile the stretched across his face. Itachi could be a cold bastard when he wanted to but he was always warm/nice/not cold or bastardly to Sasuke or him, and a few times he even caught a fond smile when from the man when he did something stupid.

"Hey brat, what's up?" His sister's voice was playful.

"Hey _oneesan_, I was calling to see if I could come over to see Mina-Chan and 'Zuna."

She laughed. "That's pretty creepy. I was just about to call and see if you wanted to baby sit. Yahiko and Konan want to go on a double date and I'm dragging Itachi out with me. Just head on over, we're still getting ready."

"Awesome! Where're you guys going?"

"Some place Yahiko wants to try out, apparently it's a formal place. Konan's letting Deidara baby sit their kid... Poor Kirome."

Naruto chuckled. Yahiko and Konan's daughter was adorable and Keitaro always joked about how more mature she was than Deidara and himself. "Well, lemme get dressed and I'll be over to watch the brats in a little bit. Tell Itachi I said hi."

"I will," Keitaro said. "Goodbye."

"Bye." Naruto hung up, suddenly much happier. He loved his sister, he loved her husband, and he loved her children. He leapt from his bed and threw on some clothes- pale blue jeans with holes in the knees, a plain white T-shirt, his favorite orange hoodie, and his beat up black flip-flops- and exited his room, walking down the hallway, letting his gaze slide over the many pictures he had persuaded Sasuke to help put up. Most of them were scenery or old pictures he or Sasuke had drawn but a few were pictures of them with friends.

He jogged down the stairs (he and Sasuke hadn't spoken for a week after Naruto claimed the second floor bedroom and moved all his stuff in there before Sasuke could retaliate) and made a quick turn, entering the kitchen where he grabbed an apple. He took a bite and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"What are you doing?"

Naruto let out a yelp and jerked upwards, smacking his head on the ledge of the fridge. He stumbled backward and spun around, facing a smirking Sasuke Uchiha who was dressed way to well for his own good. Naruto let out a growl.

"You're a fucking ninja in another life." Naruto scowled and set his water down, rubbing at the lump forming at the top of his head.

"I had to take the opportunity." Sasuke drifted over to the fridge. "Where're you going?"

"I'm babysitting Minato and Izuna. _Oneesan _and Itachi are going out with Yahiko and Konan," Naruto replied, raising an eyebrow at Sasuke's slight chuckle.

"Don't let them get too out of hand." Sasuke shut the fridge, his fiercely protected raspberry iced tea clutched in his pale hand.

"I won't."

Sasuke smirked. "I doubt that. Anyway, how do I look?"

Naruto looked over at Sasuke, and being given permission to ogle him openly, Naruto swept his gaze up down Sasuke's form. He was wearing a tight black turtle neck sweater and black skinny jeans with his favorite red and black converse with his hair in its natural duck butt style.

"You look fine," Naruto smirked. "Karin and _all _the other women will be trying to rape you."

Sasuke scrunched his nose. "That doesn't sound like an enjoyable date at all."

"You're the one who decided to wear the skin tight sweater." Naruto tossed the apple core in the trash and grabbed his water. "I'm heading off now. Call me later; I want details on the date. Don't fuck it up."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Whatever _dobe. _Tell Minato and Izuna Uncle Sasuke said hi."

Naruto nodded and walked out of the kitchen with Sasuke close behind.

"I should probably leave too. Karin's probably ready right now."

Naruto grinned. "Don't count on it. Remember when Keitaro and Itachi were 17 and were dating? Keitaro could be fast when she wanted to but she purposely made Itachi wait. Women do it to fuck with us."

Sasuke didn't respond as he switched off the lights in the house.

"Are there any lights on upstairs?"

"Nope," Naruto replied. They exited the house. Naruto locked the door while Sasuke slowly walked down the porch stairs.

"Uh, hey Sasuke?"

"What?"

"... Can you give me a ride? I don't want to drive my car right now and it's on the way to Karin's."

"I suppose so... Why don't you want to drive your own car?"

"The simple reason being my heat isn't working."

"... You should get that fixed."

"I know I should Sasuke but right now I don't want to use the money for it. We're college students and the both of us are refusing to use our parent's money. We. Are. Poor." Naruto grinned dryly at the knowing look that flashed across Sasuke's eyes.

"Get in," he sighed.

Naruto slid into Sasuke's car (baby more like) after he unlocked it and immediately started fiddling with the radio as soon as the key started the engine.

"I have CDs in the glove department."

Naruto pounced on the place Sasuke mentioned and pulled out Sasuke's scary CD collection. He looked through the music until he got to the CDs Sasuke burned himself and picked the one that had his own personal picks. He fed it into the player and put the rest of the collection away.

Naruto settled back into his seat, opting to stay silent instead of bugging Sasuke like he normally would. For some reason, probably the date, he wasn't in the mood to talk with his best friend.

"You're quiet," Sasuke stated ten minutes into the drive. 'You're quiet' was his way of asking what was wrong.

"I know... I guess I'm just not in a talkative mood." Naruto tried to give Sasuke a reassuring smile but by the look in Sasuke's inky black eyes he knew he had failed. "I'm worrying about the exams we have coming up." Naruto hated lying to Sasuke but sometimes he had to- To save his own sanity and his friendship. If Sasuke ever found out about his crush, their friendship could be ruined. He wasn't ready to risk that, he'd never be ready.

"If you say so."

Damn it, Sasuke knew he was bull shitting him.

~*~NaruSasu~*~

Keitaro smiled as she finished tying the knot in her husband's tie. "I'll never get over how handsome you are in a suit, 'Tachi."

Itachi smirked. "You're the one in the skin tight dress."

Keitaro rolled her eyes and stepped back. "Naruto should be here any second."

"I can't believe you actually talked Sasuke into going on a date with Karin. You dislike her... A lot."

Keitaro's lips curled into a sharp smile. "That's an understatement but I got them to go on a date so that Sasuke will swear off dating for a little while. Karin can be a little... over the top. Then our plan is going to be in action."

Itachi stepped forward, pulling her into his arms. "Naruto is going to hate you so much after this."

"It's a simple Halloween party."

"... You're kidnapping Sasuke and taking him costume shopping and then you hired Deidara and Hidan to get Naruto into a 'sexy' outfit. They're going to hate you so much after this."

"Not after they get together and have amazing sex. Then they'll love me and owe me their lives."

"I love you." Itachi's voice was weak and he placed a quick kiss on his wife's lips. "But you have a streak of pure evil that would frighten Madara."

"It _does _frighten Madara."

Itachi smiled and stepped back. "You're one of the few people that still intimidate him. Now, we should head down stairs. It's only 5 and Minato and Izuna will be hyper as ever."

Keitaro's eyes glittered with pride and love at the mention of her children, twining her fingers with Itachi's as they walked down the stairs. They entered the living room and Minato looked up, his black eyes, the same shape and color as Itachi's, wide and alight with joy and Izuna just tugged at the spiky blonde locks of his twin brother; Minato retaliated by tugging on Izuna's longer black hair and pushing him away with his foot.

"Mama, 'Zuna's being mean!" Minato whined.

"Mm not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Keitaro laughed and swept further into the room, gathering her two sons into her arms and hugged them tightly.

"Mama looks pretty!" Izuna chimed, twirling a lock of Keitaro's red hair around his tiny hand.

"She does, doesn't she?" Itachi said, leaning against the door frame.

Izuna nodded his head furiously while Minato cuddled closer to his mom. Keitaro opened her mouth to speak when the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Itachi pushed himself off of the frame and made his way to the front door.

~*~NaruSasu~*~

Naruto waited on the porch, stubbornly refusing to look back at Sasuke as he was pulling out of the driveway. The door opened, revealing Itachi in a sharp suit. He stepped aside and Naruto walked into the house, inhaling the scent of vanilla his sister loved and a bit of Itachi's favorite cologne.

"Hey, 'Tachi. Where's _oneesan_?"

"The living room with the kids." Itachi walked past him, unnecessarily leading the way.

Naruto entered the room and grinned at the way his two nephews were snuggled up to his older sister. She was an amazing mom, just like their own mother. Keitaro stood up and the kids darted over to the couch and clambered on top of it.

"Hey brat," his sister cooed. "You're looking spiffy."

"You're sarcasm couldn't be better," he pouted. Naruto pulled his sister, who was shorter than him, into a tight hug then released her. "You're looking dressed up. This place must be fancy."

"Yahiko says it is." She reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear, exposing her three sets of ear piercings. She was in a skin tight black dress which still managed to look formal, open toed high heels, and the necklace Itachi had given her when they were 19 which was the Uchiha and Uzumaki clan symbols on a silver chain.

"Well, you both look ready for the date. When are you leaving?"

"Right now, actually," Itachi cut in. Keitaro's eyes flickered over to him in confusion.

"Traffic and Yahiko is always early," he explained. She nodded in understanding then turned to Naruto, pulling him into another hug.

"I love you and make sure Minato and Izuna don't kill themselves or the cat."

"Yes ma'am! Where is that little fur ball anyway?"

"Somewhere in the house."

Naruto snorted at the helpful information and accompanied Itachi and Keitaro to the front door. He didn't stop the fanboyish smile that spread across his face when Itachi grabbed his sister's coat and helped her into it then kissed her cheek.

"I'll call you when we're on our way home, okay?" Keitaro asked.

"That's perfect. Do you want me to cook-"

"You stay the fuck out of my kitchen, boy."

Naruto took a step back, his eyes widening. His sister's eyes had narrowed and her hands were on her hips, in the signature Uzumaki women '_Make-One-Wrong-Move-And-I'll-Cut-Your-Balls-Off_' stance.

"What'd I say?" Naruto squeaked.

"When you were 15 and I let you cook _you blew up the fucking kitchen_!"

"That was _then_, this is _now_!"

"Stay out of my kitchen, Naruto."

"But, _oneesan_!"

"No. _Itachi's_ not even allowed in the kitchen!"

Naruto's eyes widened even more and he snapped his gaze to Itachi, who looked somewhat sheepish, or as sheepish as an Uchiha can look. "Is this true?!"

Itachi nodded, shooting Keitaro a betrayed look "I thought you said you wouldn't tell any one that."

"You're the one who burnt water which isn't even possible."

"... Why do I love you again?"

Keitaro rolled her eyes. "Because I'm awesome." She turned back to Naruto. "Just stay out of the kitchen, please. I love you and I'll call you later. IZUNA, MINATO!"

Naruto jumped at the sudden change her voice made, from it's normal soft to her loud yell. Moments later, the sound of little feet running on hard wood floor reached their ears and Minato sped into the room first, leaping into his mom's arms, Izuna following closely yet opting to clamber into Itachi's embrace.

Naruto smiled as Keitaro and Itachi said goodbye to their children, hugging them at the same time and peppering kisses all over their faces which made them giggle uncontrollably. They lowered the kids to the floor and gave them their final kisses and left, waving at Naruto.

When the door was shut, Naruto sucked in a deep breath and turned to the kids. "Who wants to help Uncle Naruto sneak into the kitchen to make snacks?"

"Me!"

"I do!"

~*~NaruSasu~*~

(Three Days Later)

_Schick Schick Schick Schick Schick Shi-_

"The door's locked Sasuke." Keitaro smirked at the desperate look that flashed through Sasuke's eyes and stifled her chuckle as he attempted to open the door yet again. "And we're in ongoing traffic. If you jumped out now, you'd get yourself killed."

"That's the idea!" he snapped.

Keitaro snorted. "You should be happy it's me kidnapping you instead of Konan. She wouldn't put up with your shit for a second."

Sasuke scowled at his brother's wife and his best friend's sister. She was wonderful but she had this streak of pure evil that would frighten the devil himself. He went back to jiggling the door knob and almost sobbed when he saw the store that was getting closer by the second. He should've known he was in trouble right when Keitaro locked her car's doors... And kept locking them whenever he unlocked his side.

_Schick Schick Schick Schick Shi-_

"If you do that one more time I will give Sakura your baby pictures and let her do whatever she pleases with them."

Sasuke's hand froze on the car handle and he didn't have to look at her to know she was dead serious. He slowly removed his hand and stared straight ahead, refusing to even look at her.

"How was you date with Karin?" She suddenly asked.

Sasuke blinked and scrunched his nose up. "I forgot to tell you? Well, I guess it makes sense- I was busy the last couple of days. It actually went pretty well considering it was with her. I probably don't want to do it again but it was okay. Definitely wasn't the worst date I was ever on."

"That's good to hear. Did Naruto get the full story?"

"Mhm." Sasuke paused. "Have you noticed that Naruto has seemed a little distant lately? When I was getting ready for my date with Karin, he locked himself in his room and didn't come out until he figured out he was babysitting."

Sasuke studied Keitaro's facial expressions for answers and frowned at what he saw. Her eyes darkened and a little devious glint entered her eyes while her lips didn't know whether to smile or frown.

"There's a reason for that and Itachi and I are working on it. All you have to do is be there for him and don't push him, he won't appreciate it." Keitaro gave him a warm, comforting smile and parked, turning the car off. "C'mon. Costume shopping time~"

Sasuke bit back his groan and slid out of the car. They walked to the store, Keitaro keeping a firm grip on Sasuke's upper arm. They entered the store and Keitaro immediately dragged him to the back of the store where she deposited him by the kid's costumes.

"It's your turn to pick the twins' costumes. Naruto did it last year and Itachi and I did it for their 1st Halloween. What's your costume size?"

Sasuke stayed silent.

"Sasuke, make this less painful and tell me your costume size."

Silence.

"Goddamn it Sasuke, just tell me. It's not like Itachi or I want to go either but our moms love putting this on. It's like a family get together. Obito, Rin, and their children make their four hour drive here, Hashirama and Madara fly in from Japan for two weeks. It's important in our families and you're going whether you like it or not, in a fucking costume just like Naruto, just like Itachi, just like me, just like _Madara. _Now, you're costume size?"

Sasuke let out a long suffering sigh and scrubbed at his face with his hands. "I think I'm a medium, at most a large. I have that slender, lean build _nii-san _was lucky enough to not inherit."

Keitaro gave him a huge smile. "Thank you! And your build looks good on you! You look a lot like Mikoto just less feminine... Though there _are _places that make you look somewhat like a girl."

"Shut up and go pick out my costume."

Keitaro chortled and walked away, glanced around at the costume store's Halloweenie look and feel. Sasuke sighed again and cursed his existence then turned his attention to the children's costumes. He browsed, humming to himself slightly. After long moments of searching for kid's costumes, he stumbled across two that almost, _almost_, made him squeal like a girl.

Minato and Izuna's first Halloween they went dressed as Mario and Luigi, then Naruto made them go as a bowl of ramen and another type of Japanese soup Sasuke didn't remember, and this year... This year Minato and Izuna were going as two tiny, 3 year old ninjas. He searched for their sizes, praised the Lord when he found them, and went searching for Keitaro. The costumes were the standard black ninja outfits but they came with headbands and tiny ninja stars that were made out of foam.

Sasuke spotted a flash of bright red the same shade as Keitaro's hair and he hurried after it. He finally caught up with her and held out the costumes. She took on look and let out a little squee.

"They're adorable, Sasuke! I love them!"

Sasuke smirked and was about to answer when he saw something in her hands. "What's that?"

"Oh this?" She held up the two items. "One is my costume and one is yours."

Sasuke felt a sense of dread he didn't understand as he stared at the clothing item. "Do I get to see it?"

"Nope," she trilled.

Sasuke winced. "You're not going to let me see it until the day of the party, are you?"

She placed her finger on the tip of her nose. "Ding ding ding!"

"Fuck you."

She chuckled and took the kid's costumes from Sasuke's hands. "I already tried on my costume. I'll be going as Athena, the Greek goddess."

"That's cool. Does it look nice?"

"Yep. Little enough skin for the party and just enough sexy to have your brother on edge all night."

"... I... Who's babysitting Minato and Izuna?"

"I've already asked Madara and Hashirama. They'll be watching them for Itachi and me!"

"... Okay, well, we should go pay for these and leave..." Sasuke frowned and eyed his costume with dread. "Is it racy?"

"... Girls will try to rape you so stick close to Naruto."

"Oh my God Keitaro, what the hell did you pick out for me!?"

"Oh you'll see, Sasuke, you'll see."

~*~NaruSasu~*~

Sasuke hated Keitaro Uchiha with a passion he had never felt before. She... She...

"I AM DRESSED LIKE A FUCKING WOMAN, KEITARO."

Said woman giggled as she added the final touches. "Thank God my old room was at the very top of the house- My mom would kill you if you're screaming ruined her party."

Sasuke blanched but held on to his anger stubbornly. He had learned long ago to fear the wrath of the mighty Uzumaki monarchs. They were terrifying- Kushina and Keitaro being only two of the examples. "I look like a woman."

"No you don't Sasuke. Just because I put make-up on you doesn't mean anything. You're dressed as a reaper or shinigami- That's why there's so much black and it also explains the smoky eye make up I put on you. You're sexiness is close to Itachi's right now."

Sasuke wrinkled his nose and studied himself in the full length mirror. His hair hadn't been mess with so it was normal, his black eyes were accentuated by the smoky eye Keitaro had forced on him, he wore a leather vest like thing that hugged him tightly and showed off his lean chest, he was in leather jeans with silver chains, black and silver combat boots, and a black cloak that draped over his shoulders. He... did look pretty good.

Keitaro's hands settled on his shoulders. "Do you look like a woman?"

"I guess not," he grudgingly admitted. "I... actually kind of like it."

"I told you it's be okay."

"You said it would be racy."

"All the leather really clings to you right? It emphasizes your body shape, something which would have my father in hysterics and a murderous rage if it were on me. It's racy." Keitaro smiled and squeezed his shoulders. She herself looked extremely beautiful- Her best friend, Konan, had done her hair so that it was gathered on top of her head in a elegant mess, her dress/toga draped over her body, accentuating her waist, her collarbone, and her legs since it had a slit that went up to her knee, she wore gladiator sandals and owl earrings.

"Let's head down to the party preparations, shall we? The family's all here, excluding Naruto, Itachi and the twin who'll be here soon, so we just have to finish the little things before your friends get here." Keitaro pushed Sasuke towards the doorway. "I'll be down in a bit. I want to finish my make up."

Sasuke nodded and left the room, jogging down the stairs. He stopped at the bottom, suddenly nervous. What would his mom say? What would Itachi say? What would Kushina and Minato (Keitaro had named her son after her father because of her son's spiky blonde hair) say? Oh my God, what would his _father _say?!

He sucked in a deep breath and he walked into the kitchen, finding his mother and Kushina arranging the cookies on silver platters. He obviously made a sound because both women looked up. Kushina's eyes, which were the same shape and color as her daughter's, widened and she grinned while his mother studied him closely, a meticulous look in her eyes.

"Oohh, Sasuke-kun what're you wearing?" Kushina cooed, her eyes teasing him.

"Keitaro picked out my costume. Is it okay?" He stood stock still as his mother walked over to him and circled him until she stopped and stepped away.

"I like it," she declared. She turned to Kushina. "I want to go check on something upstairs. You can use Sasuke until I get back." The two women shared a knowing look then Mikoto Uchiha disappeared out of the door.

"Come on, Sasuke-kun, help me with the cookies."

~*~NaruSasu~*~

Naruto tugged at the tie Itachi had forced him into. Currently the weasel was making the final additions to his costume before they left for the party. Hidan and Deidara had picked out the Japanese high school student outfit so he was in a pair of black slacks, black dress shoes (Itachi had insisted), a white polo shirt (Again, it was Itachi), and a pale orange tie that actually looked nice with the outfit, even though the tie was bothering Naruto and had been all Itachi's idea.

"There," Itachi muttered, stepping away. "All done. Go get Minato and Izuna in their car seats and I'll lock up then we'll be on our way."

(An Hour Later)

"So Sasuke, have you told my son yet?"

Sasuke almost knocked the platter of cookies off of the table. "What?"

"You know what," Kushina said reproachfully, eyeing him as she wiped her hands off on her apron.

Sasuke's cheeks colored slightly and he looked away. Naruto was openly gay- he had dated Hinata Hyuuga for two months before realizing he was gay. They had had a long talk and broke up but had stayed close friends- Naruto had helped her get her new boyfriend, Kiba Inuzuka who was a good friend of theirs. Not too long ago, Sasuke had found himself checking out the same gender and he had frozen in his spot. He went straight to Itachi who sat him down and talked to him long and hard. They had ended up at the conclusion that Sasuke was bi and he was okay with that... He was just nervous about telling Naruto. What would his best friend say? Normally he wouldn't be nervous about this- He told Naruto _everything. _But Naruto had dated someone who was bi and he had come out of that relationship hurt and biased. The other man had left Naruto for his ex-girlfriend's sister and Naruto hadn't seem too hurt by it, they had only dated for a month, but he didn't trust bis as easily as before... But it wasn't as if Sasuke wanted to date Naruto... Right? He was a blonde moron who he was easily annoyed by and wanted to punch in the jaw multiple times in one day but he couldn't live without the moron so...

Sasuke was conflicted.

"No, not yet. I... went on a date with Karin a while ago and we haven't had many opportunities- OW! Kushi- OW! Hey- Stop!" Sasuke cowered away from Kushina's onslaught. She was hitting him with a drying towel repeatedly.

"You-" _Smack _"Did-" _Smack _"What!?" _SMACK. _

"I went on a date with Karin!" Sasuke held his arms out in front of him, trying to protect himself but he didn't need to. Kushina let out a long sigh and tossed the towel on the table.

"Let me guess something. Naruto locked himself in his room on the night of your date with his _relative_ and has barely said hi the days after?"

Sasuke frowned and crossed his arms. "Yeah... How'd you know?"

Kushina sighed again and rubbed her face with one hand. "Men," she grumbled. "Look Sasuke, you going on a date with Karin hit Naruto hard and you need to figure out why so you can deal with it." Kushina patted his cheek. "Go into the living room and see if the men need help with decorating."

Sasuke hesitated a moment before stooping to press a kiss to Kushina's cheek; She was his second mother. He turned and left the room after receiving a kiss to the forehead and a chuckled, _"Love you too, brat." _

_What did she mean, my date with Karin hit Naruto hard? why would he care? He seemed okay with it for a while there... _Sasuke sighed and pushed the thought to the back of his mind. He walked into the living room which was decorated with all the typical Halloween things. His father and Minato were joking around while adding the final touches to the fire place, Rin was chasing her three children, Kaisuke, Miki, and Yuuki around the room while Obito chatted with Kakashi who had stopped by, and Madara and Hashirama were arguing heatedly with each other. The sofa and love seat were draped with black, lacy black curtains had been hung on the windows, fake blood was smeared across the wall- Sasuke smirked, Kushina would kill her husband if it didn't come off and with Minato's luck it _wouldn't_- and fake spider webs hung around the room and lit candles made the room feel more eerie than it really was.

Sasuke walked over Madara and Hashirama and swiftly cut into the conversation to prevent a death match. "How was your guys' flight?"

Madara stopped talking and pursed his lips, looking past Hashirama's shoulder while Hashirama spoke. "It was fine. A little taxing with old age, but it was nice. We should really move to America but business is strong over in Japan... What's with the-"

"Keitaro picked it out," Sasuke explained tightly. Madara snorted softly. "What? I couldn't say no because she would force me into any and that would just hurt more so I went for the less painful route."

"I wasn't insulting you. I fear the Uzumaki temper, Sasuke. Kushina has hit your father _and _myself in the back of the head with a frying pan when your brother was six. You were only one so you wouldn't remember but we did something around Keitaro that pissed her off and she used her frying pan as a weapon." Madara glared at the smirk on Hashirama's lips. "You're the one who _willingly _married Mito Uzumaki."

Long ago, mentioning Hashirama's late wife would have caused him to shut down and tune out for a while but when Madara's wife died, he had been there for Madara like Madara had been there for him and the unthinkable (Keitaro had called it a year after Madara's wife's death) happened- Hashirama and Madara had announced their relationship. Keitaro had merely smiled and congratulated them then went back to reading her pregnancy book, Fugaku and Mikoto had seemed frozen in their places but Kushina had let out a squeal and hugged them, repeatedly congratulating them.

"You're the one who was good friends with her in the first place," Hashirama counted, wrapping his arm around Madara's shoulders. "And come on 'Dara-Chan, it's the Halloween get together! It's a time for family~"

Sasuke his head and left the two as Madara went to punch Hashirama in the ribs. He loved his dysfunctional family to death and they also served as a source of entertainment. He heard the front door open so he went to see who was coming in. The guests weren't expected for another half hour so he wasn't all that surprised when Itachi and Naruto walked in, each holding a twin who were dressed as mini ninjas. They set the kids down and they immediately ran to Sasuke and tackled him in a big hug.

"Hi Uncle Sasuke!" They chorused.

Sasuke chuckled softly and hugged his nephews close. "Hey guys."

They pulled away from him and darted into the living, yelling at the top of theirs lungs, "GRANDPA FUGAKU, MINATO-JIICHAN!"

Sasuke stood up and couldn't stop the snicker that slipped past his lips at Itachi's costume. "You're a cat?"

Itachi drifted past him, scowling. "Kisame and Deidara thought it would be hilarious."

"It is," Sasuke and Naruto said in unison. Itachi glared at them but it was made less severe by the pink cat nose that had been drawn on him, the black eyeliner whiskers he had been given, and the fake cat ears on top of his head.

"Shut up, both of you." Itachi walked away, muttering under his breath.

Sasuke smirked and turned to Naruto. He took a second to study him. Naruto was in a typical student type outfit and he had a tie on which Sasuke knew he hated. He reached over and tugged on it, raising an eyebrow at Naruto.

"Your brother's idea," Naruto explained.

Sasuke nodded and dropped his hand.

Naruto swallowed as Sasuke turned and started walking away. It looked as if Keitaro had gotten to him- those leather pants hugged Sasuke's ass and Naruto started to feel slightly warm. He dragged his eyes away from his best friend's ass and fell into step next to him.

"Did _oneesan _get to you?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yep. Is it that obvious?"

Naruto nodded. "You would never willingly wear that. It's too much leather and you hate leather."

Sasuke didn't respond, he didn't really have to.

"It doesn't look bad, though," Naruto said, smiling joyfully.

"... Did my date with Karin bother you?" Sasuke suddenly demanded.

Naruto's head snapped back as if he had been slapped and his eyes suddenly looked guarded. "Why would you say that?"

Sasuke searched his friend's eyes and could see the answer written there. Naruto had never been a good liar, nor had he ever been able to conceal the truth. It was one of the reasons they fought so often, Naruto told him when his girlfriends were cheating and Sasuke had trouble believing him mainly because he didn't want to believe it but also because Naruto had relationship troubles and he never could really trust his partner. He had every reason to; Just a year and a half ago, he had been in an abusive relationship and everyday he had come home with a new bruise he had managed to cover up or explain away until Sasuke had enough of it and didn't let him leave until the truth came out. That was the only time he had ever seen Naruto cry outside of family matters.

"It did bother you," Sasuke said quietly.

Naruto clenched his jaw and looked away, not bothering to respond.

"Why?"

"Why? Reasons, Sasuke, reasons. I've known Karin for years, we're fucking related for God's sake. She's a flirt and she's cheated on every boyfriend she's ever had. On the off chance you did really like her, she'd just hurt you. We're best friends, I refuse to let that happen." Naruto pressed his lips into a thin line and Sasuke found himself studying his friend in a whole new light.

Naruto was a naturally tan person and all that time playing sports and being in the sun made his skin a sun kissed tan, the sports had toned his muscles and he had that athletic build Sasuke had always wanted, Naruto had inherited his father's height unlike his sister so he was a good six foot tall, a whole head taller than Sasuke himself, and he had bright sunny blonde spiky hair and big blue eyes the color of his father's eyes but the shape of his mother's, and six whisker like scars, three on each cheek, that gave him the look of a fox. His hands were large and calloused from work unlike Sasuke's which were pale and slender, hands of a pianist... Which he was.

"Sasuke, you're staring. What's wrong?" Naruto hid the shiver Sasuke's intense stare induced and cocked an eyebrow.

"Nothing..." Sasuke looked away, suddenly upset. This is frightening. He hadn't even _told _Naruto he was bi yet and he was already checking out his best friend... And his pants had suddenly become a little too tight. _Fucking leather. _

Naruto frowned at Sasuke's sudden shut down. "Are you okay?"

"Y- I... don't know."

Naruto was really starting to worry. He reached out, grabbed Sasuke's wrist, bringing him to a halt. "You can tell me anything, okay? When you're ready to tell me what the hell is wrong, just find me."

Sasuke's heart sped up at the simple contact between his skin and Naruto's hand. _This is starting to scare me. I admit he's always been good looking but... how... is it worth risking our friendship for something more that might not even work out?_

"I... I'm bi."

Naruto's eyes widened. "What?"

"I'm bi."

Silence rang between the two and even though Sasuke knew Naruto wasn't going to go bat shit crazy on him he was still... nervous about his response.

"Did my sexiness convert you?"

Sasuke's eyes snapped up to Naruto's face to see his slightly thin lips stretched out in a teasing smile, his cerulean blue sparkling playfully. Sasuke felt his nerves drop and he almost let himself fall into Naruto's chest in his relief.

"Moron," Sasuke grumbled.

Naruto grinned and flung his arm around Sasuke's shoulders. "Let's go devour some of mom and _kaa-san_'s cookies."

~*~NaruSasu~*~

(Five Hours Later)

Sasuke and Naruto were helping cleaning up after the party. Only family was left- Obito, Rin, and their kids were getting ready to leave for their hotel not too far from the house, and Madara and Hashirama were already retired for the night. Naruto swore he heard sex noises but he didn't bring it up.

When they were done cleaning, the duo collapsed on the couch and Sasuke couldn't stop himself from falling into Naruto's lap. He was exhausted and the moron was actually quite comfortable. Naruto's hand was immediately in his hair, carding through the raven locks, gently massaging Sasuke's scalp. It felt wonderful and Sasuke felt his eyelids flutter close. His breathing evened out but before he could actually fall asleep, he felt Naruto pull him into his arms and situate him so that he was curled up in Naruto's arms. Sasuke was about to ask what was up when he felt lips press against his temple.

"You're adorable when you're sleeping, S'uke."

_S'uke? I haven't heard that ever since I started dating when we were 16. And did he just say I'm adorable? Where's this coming from!? _Sasuke thought. He wanted to tense up and let Naruto know he was still awake but he was curious. What else was Naruto going to say?

He ended up not saying anything else, just holding Sasuke closer and every once and a while pressing his lips to his temple or cheek or eyelid. And to Sasuke's surprise, he liked it. It felt nice and he couldn't help but notice how well he was able to fit into Naruto's arms.

~*~NaruSasu~*~

Keitaro let out a sigh as Itachi wrapped his arms around her waist. "I swear if they don't get together, I'm locking our brothers in a room until they're boyfriends."

Itachi smiled and pressed his lips against her neck. "They're men. Men are slow when it comes to these things and remember, this is Naruto and Sasuke we're talking about. Naruto is slower than the average man when it comes to relationships and Sasuke's one of those emo, detached guys. They're going to have to have a _push. _We'll need to lock them in a room."

~*~NaruSasu~*~

Sasuke was curious and angry at the same time. Naruto was normally the most talkative person he had ever met and now, when Sasuke actually _wanted _the moron to talk, he wasn't! And God damn it, he wanted to know why he thought he was adorable and why he was pressing little kisses to his temple every once in a while! So, Sasuke took a deep breath and peeled open his eyes. He sat up in Naruto's arms and was about to demand answers when he caught the look on Naruto's face.

Naruto was sleeping, his face, normally stretched in a smile, was relaxed. He really did have a strong, handsome face, Sasuke decided. He didn't stop himself from reaching out and gently tracing the scars with his fingertips as he moved around on Naruto's lap to get comfortable. He ended up straddling his best friend, running his fingers over his face.

Sasuke felt weird while doing it, but he couldn't stop. Naruto's skin felt soft under his fingertips and his golden eyelashes brushed against his cheeks while his hair fell into his eyes. Sasuke brushed the hair away from his eyes and cupped his face in hands, then sat there, just thinking.

_Would it be a good idea to _try _something with him? It'd be terrifyingly new but maybe it would be worth it in the end... He's a good guy. We're just friends and he's always looked out for me, kept my feet on the ground, kept me grounded, kept me strong when I thought I would crumble during my mother's cancer scare. I owe my emotional health and happiness to him. _Sasuke let his fingers slide down Naruto's face and settled them on his chest, curling his fingers in the fabric he found there. He'd talk with Naruto in the morning. He had a sneaking suspicion about why his date with Karin had bothered Naruto so much... Kushina and his mother's knowing look only added to that suspicion.

~*~NaruSasu~*~

Naruto groaned as sunlight hit his closed eyelids and he tried to roll over, only to be met with a block of some sort... That was warm... And smelled like Joop cologne. Naruto, being in his sleep-high mind, wrapped his arm around the body and snuggled into it.

"You're hurting me."

That voice was... Oh dear God! Naruto let go and rolled off of the couch in shocked horror, and looked up at Sasuke with large eyes. Sasuke sat up and stretched his back and Naruto realized something. He had been snuggled up to a shirtless Sasuke all night long... AND HE HADN'T BEEN AWAKE FOR IT. Before he let himself pout, he shook his head and went to apologize when Sasuke held up his hand.

"We have to talk." Sasuke glanced around and snatched a blanket, covering himself. Naruto knew Sasuke didn't like his build and he also got cold quickly which made Naruto feel slightly guilty for jumping away. Naruto had been told multiple times he was a human furnace and sometimes Sasuke made good use of that.

"About what?" Naruto asked, pushing himself into a sitting position.

Sasuke took a deep breath and looked down at the couch, pulling his blanket closer. "I... I have trouble talking about my feelings, after all I _am _an Uchiha... So this is hard to say but..." He bit his lip and looked over at Naruto. "What... do... you feel about... me?"

Naruto felt his heart pick up speed and he didn't want to answer, God, it was _just _his luck that Sasuke would find out and now their friendship was never going to be the same and-

"Of course it's not going to be the same."

... _Did I really just say all that out loud? _Naruto thought in horror.

"Sasuke, I-"

"I think... I'd like to try."

"Sor- What?" Naruto sat back and studied Sasuke with large eyes. Sasuke was hunched over, his black eyes flickering from the couch to Naruto nervously, not knowing what to expect.

"You'd like to try... a relationship with me?" Naruto asked softly.

Sasuke's cheek colored slightly and looked away. "Y-yeah."

Naruto crawled up onto the couch and took hold of Sasuke's chin, forcing their eyes to meet. "You're sure."

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah... You've always been there for me and I owe you my emotional health... I'd like to try."

Naruto smiled, a small, sweet little smile Sasuke had never seen on his face before... He really liked it. His eyes widened when he felt Naruto lean forward and felt warm breath puff against his lips but he let their lips meet.

Naruto was always a rough and go-at-it-hard kind of guy but his lips were gentle against Sasuke's own and he appreciated it. He was feeling overwhelmed with all of the feelings and the uncertainties ahead of them, but as Naruto's arms snaked around his waist, he felt warm, secure, and he thought that whatever this was going to be was worth the risk.

~*~NaruSasu~*~

(Seven Years Later)

Naruto grinned as Minato swatted at his much more hyper, annoying brother. Izuna was constantly poking at him with his pencil and Minato was steadily getting angrier. They had just celebrated their tenth birthday and were going to celebrate their little sister's, who was 4 going on 5, birthday in three months.

Light footsteps Naruto had memorized padded toward him and he turned, smiling at Sasuke who was giving Mikoto, a mini look a like of the woman she was named after, a piggy back ride. She was holding onto his hair, giggling like crazy.

Naruto waited until they reached him then held out his arms which Mikoto was helped into. He squeezed her in a tight hug then set her down. She ran over to her brothers and started playing with them. They were good brothers; They played with her and protected her even though they did antagonize her.

"Is Kai asleep?" Kai was his sister's three year old son who had her red hair and Itachi's black eyes.

"Mhm," Sasuke replied, standing next to Naruto.

"You know... It's been seven years to this very day that we've been dating," Naruto casually mentioned. Sasuke smirked.

"Seven years of fighting, making up, little moments I'll cherish forever, sex, the big moments we've shared together, dealing with two more of Keitaro's pregnancies, and so, so much babysitting."

Naruto grinned and pulled Sasuke into his arms, wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing their forheads together. "I don't think I'd want it any other way though. It's the kind of dysfunctional relationship that symbolizes us. I like it, S'uke."

Sasuke let slip a smile and threaded his fingers in his boyfriend's blonde hair. "I like it to. I'm glad we took that risk years ago."

Naruto lifted Sasuke up off of the ground and felt his legs wrap around his waist. "God, S'uke, you're really light. You need to gain some weight."

"... That's better than calling me fat, i guess."

Naruto smiled and tightened his hold on Sasuke so he wouldn't fall. "I love you, _teme._"

"Yeah... I love you too, _dobe._"

"... So what's my anniversary present?"

Sasuke smirked and opened his mouth to respond just as-

_CRASH, BOOK, THUD, THUD_

Naruto and Sasuke locked eyes.

"UNCLE SASUKE, UNCLE NARUTO, 'ZUNA BROKE THE TV!"

"I DID NOT, MIKOTO!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO! RIGHT MINA-CHAN?"

Naruto groaned and Sasuke slipped his legs back to the ground and hurried into the living room, with Naruto slowly following behind him. Before Naruto got to the room, he heard this.

"OW, FUUUUU-, CRAP, FUUUU-AAAAH, WHAT THE CRAP WAS THAT!?"

"'Zuna's belt."

"I'm so sorry Uncle Sasuke, I didn't mean to leave that out!"

Naruto entered the living room and blanched. The Tv and its stand was collapsed and shattered on the floor, Sasuke was holding his foot while sitting on the couch, Minato sat there scribbling in his notebook, Mikoto was staring at Izuna accusinly and Izuna was rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

His sister's kids were truly a force to be reckoned with. But he loved them, so he suffered the effects of babysitting. At least Kai was still asleep.

~The End~

_**Excuse any misspellings or bad grammar. This is a oneshot and will not be continues unless demanded. Might not be continued even then. Now, this was a request from ~Kamakiri who wanted a NaruSasu... Comment if any of you want the lemon I was debating to put in here. Thanks~**_

_**Review, Favorite, and Follow maybe~?**_


End file.
